


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, From how sweet this is, Happy, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, no really, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel and Sam to Disneyland.</p><p>Begrudgingly.</p><p>That's it. That's the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/gifts).



> This is for a prompt from [Duckyboos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos), the only word in the prompt being, "Rollercoaster."
> 
> So... I did my best!
> 
> [Fanart](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e57031817e94e5ee85cf2e8b8eb6ba81/tumblr_na9ln7XeM31ql4hyno1_r1_1280.jpg) for this fic by [now-i-understand-that-reference](http://now-i-understand-that-reference.tumblr.com/)

Dean Winchester is appalled at the frequency with which his brother Sam – giant, deadly, menacing doofus extraordinaire – asks him if they can go to Disney World.

It was cute and a little bit sad when they were kids, but the dude is almost thirty and he needs to just give up already.

Dean beheads a vampire. He’s covered in blood from head to toe, and Sam pops up from behind the headless body, grins at Dean, and asks, “Can we go to Disney World now?”

Dean salts and burns some bones. He’s aching from digging the third grave in a week, filthy and sweaty and thirsty. Sam looks down at Dean, and from six feet up, asks, “Can we go to Disney World now?”

Dean exorcises a demon. He’s bruised and bleeding, thoroughly concussed, so Sam holds a compress to his head, and, with big mopey eyes, asks, “Can we go to Disney World now?”

Dean kills an angel. He blinks back the blinding light of felling one of God’s most precious creations, when Sam, covered in dark spots from Dean’s temporarily damaged retinas, asks, “Can we go to Disney World now?” Sam looks over at Cas, whose shoulders are hunched over and who’s had bags under his eyes for weeks, and adds, “It’s the happiest place on earth.”

Dean looks at Cas too, who has become increasingly more depressed as the days of hunting and killing his brethren have dragged on. Cas looks down at his dead brother and sighs, and Dean can feel the flutter of invisible wings as Cas curls up into them for comfort.

"No it isn’t," Dean replies softly.

So they go to Disneyland instead.

***

As soon as they get their tickets, Sam is off like a dart, dodging between hoards of people while yelling behind him, “Lines are shorter solo! Meet you back here later!” and waving goodbye.

He disappears into the massive crowd.

Dean and Cas meander to the entrance of the park. “So what do you want to do?” Dean asks.

Cas is staring at the landscaping that shapes Mickey Mouse’s face out of purple flowers, and narrows his eyes. “What is this place,” he says, voice gruff and sad, looking at Dean skeptically. It’s not a question.

"The happiest place on earth?" Dean replies. It  _is_  a question, because Dean is pretty skeptical about it too.

They spend the day walking through the park.

Dean has Cas pose with Minnie and takes a picture. Minnie has her arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulder and Cas is eyeing her, brow furrowed in suspicion and confusion.

Dean makes the picture the wallpaper on his phone.

They wander into Adventureland and go on the Indiana Jones ride and the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Dean spends more time staring out his peripheral vision to catch Cas’s expression than he does on the rides, but afterward, even he admits they’re pretty cool. “What did you think?” he asks Cas.

Cas shrugs, an utterly human gesture, and Dean isn’t sure what to make of it. So they continue to New Orleans Square and do the Haunted Mansion. They visit Frontierland, Fantasyland, and Toontown. Dean takes him on all the rides and they go into all the shops and look at everything there is to look at.

The only time Dean notices any difference in Cas’s expression of utter confusion and bewilderment is when they do the Mad Tea Party. While they’re spinning violently in giant, colorful teacups, Dean sees the corners of Cas’s mouth twitch up.

But then he sees the corners of Cas’s mouth twitch down after they ride Space Mountain, and Cas says, “I don’t understand. We waited in line for over an hour and there was nothing to see but white dots.”

Dean opens his mouth to reply but opts not to, instead taking Cas on a ride he’s sure he’ll like, Splash Mountain.

Afterward, they’re drenched, and staring at the pictures of everyone on the ride right as the log drops.

Dean sees theirs, and doubles over laughing. Cas has a horrendous scowl on his face, but his eyes are wide with terror.

When Dean points at the picture and looks at Cas to show him,  _Cas is still wearing that exact expression_.

He looks like a cat that just got a bath.

Dean laughs so hard his face hurts, and when Cas looks like he’s about to burst in an angelic fit of wrath at being teased mercilessly, Dean takes him for ice cream.

"So are you having  _any_  fun?” Dean asks him over a shared scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough.

Cas looks at him and tilts his head. “Is this  _supposed_  to be fun?”

"Well…" Dean darts his eyes around. "Yeah."

Cas narrows his eyes. “How?”

Dean tries to answer that, and he honestly can’t. This is Sam’s idea of fun, not Dean’s. He shrugs. “So what’s your idea of fun then?”

Cas takes the last bite of ice cream and gets up to throw the cup away. When he returns to the table, he rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean blinks, and suddenly he’s somewhere else.

And he’s dry.

The bombastic, incessant noise of Disneyland fades away to complete silence. The air is cooler and there’s grass under his feet. He looks around to see an enormous lake dotted with trees, and the sun slowly setting behind mountains in the distance.

They’re in a clearing of soft green grass at a cliff edge overlooking a vast expanse of awe-inspiring nature.

"Where are we?" Dean asks, unable to hide his amazement.

"Arrowhead Lake in the High Sierra," Cas says, sitting down on the grass and hitching his knees up to his chest.

Dean follows suit. “This is what’s fun to you?”

"No," Cas replies, staring off into the distance. "But making it was fun."

Dean gapes. “You  _made_  this?”

Cas nods. “One of the happiest places on earth.” He sighs. “I enjoyed the spinning teacups at Dizzy-land. That’s the only time it made sense to me. Otherwise, I prefer this.”

Dean smiles and refuses to admit to himself that Cas’s misunderstanding is _fucking adorable_.

"I… appreciate it, though. Thank you. For trying to cheer me up," Cas concludes, stoic expression in tact.

"No sweat, dude."

They sit in silence together for a long time, until the sky turns dark pink and orange, and a stillness settles over the land.

"What’s your idea of fun?" Cas asks quietly.

Dean shrugs. “I don’t really know.” He never thinks of anything in terms of how fun it is. He either does or does not. He does what he needs to do to get the job done, and there’s not much time to do anything else. In a way, he doesn’t really understand what ‘fun’ is.

"Surely there’s something you enjoy doing more than anything else." Cas turns toward him, stormy blue eyes gazing at him in curious openness.

Dean chews on that. He likes pleasing people. He likes saving people. He likes making people feel really good. About themselves, about their lives, about the world. Even when he can’t manage to do that for himself, he likes giving that to others.

He wants to give that to Cas. So finally, after years of denying it, flashes of all the times Cas has let it slip – with his eyes, with his touch, with his constant closeness and utter abandon of everything important to him when it comes to Dean Winchester – flit through his memory. Dean admits that what would make Cas happiest is expressing all those emotions that Cas shows Dean every time they’re together back to him. Dean feels them in return, he always has, but he hides them.

Asking himself  _why_  he hides them reaches the boundaries of his ability to be honest with himself, so he shuts his brain up for a minute, takes the lapel of Cas’s trenchcoat in hand, and says, “Yeah.” He leans in so that their faces are inches apart, and looks from Cas’s eyes, open wide in surprise, to his lips and back up again. “I guess there’s something.”

He closes the gap between them and presses his lips against Cas’s. Cas gasps, and takes a moment before kissing back, hesitant against Dean’s lips and moving with them instead of around them, and Dean slides his hand down Cas’s chest and under his suit jacket, pulling him closer. He parts Cas’s lips with his tongue and Cas opens so that Dean can lick inside his mouth. Cas finally relaxes and lets his instincts flow, lets Dean lead and follows as much as he can. Dean sucks Cas’s bottom lip into his mouth and bites down gently on it, and Cas groans, deep and quiet. When Cas attempts the same maneuver, Dean gasps and can feel Cas smile into his mouth, huffing a laugh and gaining the confidence to kiss deeper, harder, breaths becoming heaver and hands roving over Dean’s neck and chest and hips and back, anywhere that they can reach, slowly touching and exploring and expressing without words the facts they’ve known since the moment they first met.

As the sun sets beyond the mountains, Dean reluctantly pulls away, breathless. “We gotta get Sam before the park closes.”

Cas’s hair is sticking up at odder angles than usual, and his lips are swollen and red. He looks wrecked, but blissfully happy, and nods once.

Suddenly they’re standing right where Sam took off so many hours ago. Sam is there, a hundred feet away, and spots them. He runs toward them, Mickey ears on his head and carrying armfuls of bags filled with stuff and a huge bear tucked under his arm. “Hey guys! Did you have fun?” He looks expectantly from Cas to Dean.

Dean opens his mouth to answer, but Cas interrupts him with a grin on his face and an emphatic,  _"Yes._  We did.”


End file.
